mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SUPER MEGA GANGSTER CLUB
The SMG club (super mega gangster club) was formed in late 1996 to steal, arson, kill and other crimes. History The SMG was originally formed in 1993 as the Ultra Enhancers. After no-one would join the group, SMG1 (Linos Torso) reinvented the club in 1996, and soon after people became trickling in. In 2000, they took control of the Ultra Gangster Killlers' HQ and turned it into a rave club to hide their true intent. This meant that MarioMario54321, supermarioglitchy4 and 5, starman3, 4 and 16, Captain64000 and Luigi were part of the group at one point or another (2003, 2013, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2007, 2010 and 2001 respectively) In 2012, they were arrested, and the group began to fade into obscurity. But, in late 2013, SMG1 returned, and they now have 20-70 people applied for the group and 40-80 in the process of joining as of 24 January 2015. Members smg1 smg2 (assitiant manager) smg3 (bar worker) smg5 (Budget manager) smg6, smg6-2 (Food and drink deilveries) smg7 (fast food and pizza) smg7-2, 7-3, 7-4 (other jobs) smgsecurity1 smgsecurity2 smgsecurity3 smgsecurity4 smgsecurity5 smgsecurity6 smgsecurity7 smgsecurity8 smgsecurity9 smgsecurity10 smgsecurity11 smgsecurity12 smgsecurity13 smgsecurity14 smgsecurity15 smgsecurity16 smgsecurity17 smgsecurity18 smgsecurity19 smgsecurity20 smgsecurity21 smgsecurity22 smgsecurity23 smgsecurity24 smgsecurity25 smgguard1 smgguard2 smgguard3 smgguard4 smgguard5 smgguard6 smgguard7 smgguard8 smgguard9 smgguard10 smgguard11 smgguard12 smgdj smgdj2 smg8 smg9 smg10 smg11 smg12 smg13 smg14 smg16 smg17 smg18 smg19 smg20 smg21 smg22 smg24 smg25 smg26 smg28 smg29 smg30 smg31 smg32 sng33 (in process of rejoining as of 24 January 2015) smg34 smg35 smg35-3 smg36 smg37 smg38 smg39 smg40 smg41 smg42 smg43 (rejoined 26 October 2013) smg44 smg45 smg47 smg48 smg48-2 smg49 smg50 smg51 smg52 smg53 smg54 (rejoined 4 January 2015) smg55 (rejoined 7 January 2015) smg55-2 (rejoined 10 January 2015) smg55-3 (rejoined 13 January 2015) smg55-4 (rejoined 16 January 2015) smg55-5 (rejoined 19 January 2015) smg55-6 (rejoined 21 January 2015) smg55-7 (rejoined 24 January 2015) smg55-8 (in the process of rejoining, scheduled to rejoin 27 January 2015) smg55-9 (in the process of rejoining, scheduled to rejoin 30 January 2015) smg55-10 (in the process of rejoining, scheduled to rejoin 2 February 2015) smg55-11 (in the process of rejoining, scheduled to rejoin 5 February 2015) smg55-12 (Started process of rejoining on 22 January 2015, rejoin schedule 8 February 2015) smg55-13 (Started process of rejoining on 24 January 2015, rejoin schedule 11 February 2015) smg55-14 (Will apply to rejoin on 26 January 2015, estimated to rejoin 14 February 2015) smg56 smg57 smg58 smg58-2 (in process of joining, old smg58-2 is in process of leaving) smg58-3 smg60 smg61 smg62 smg63 smg64 smg66 smg67 smg67-2 smg67-4 smg68 smg69 smg70 smg71 smg72-2 smg73 smg74 smg75 smg76 smg77 smg78 smg80 smg81 smg82 smg83 smg85 smg86 smg87 smg88 smg89 smg90 smg91 smg92 smg93 smg94 smg96 smg96-2 smg96-3 smg96-4 smg96-5 smg96-6 smg96-7 smg96-8 smg96-9 smg97 smg98 smg99 smg100 smg101 smg102 smg103 smg104 smg105 smg106 smg107 smg108-2 smg109 smg110 smg111 smg112 smg113 smg114 smg115 (joined 23 January 2015) ---------FORMER MEMBERS--------- smg15 (2012/06/12 - 2013/07/17) smg4 (2013/03/02 - 2013/03/15) smg23 (2014/06/11 - 2014/10/21) smg27 (2008/03/10 - 2008/03/10) smg33 (2009/11/12 - 2010/06/14, 2012/11/10 - 2014/01/02) smg35-2 (2006/10/14 - 2007/02/10) smg46 (2003/10/12 - 2004/01/17, removed from group due to misconduct) smg56 (2004/01/06 - 2007/10/06) smg59 (2008/02/06 - 2012/10/04) smg67-3 (2001/10/14 - 2011/11/06) smg72 (2010/01/06 - 2010/01/08) smg79 (1996/10/14 - 2013/03/16, removed for attacking DJ 7 times since 1999) smg95 (1997/01/01 - 2000/12/16, died) smg108 (2003/07/21 - 2004/01/14) smg114-2 (2004/01/01-2004/01/02) -------IN PROCESS OF JOINING------- smg115-2 (2015/01/25) smg115-3 (2015/01/25) smg115-4 (2015/01/26) smg115-5 (2015/01/26) smg115-6 (2015/01/27) smg115-7 (2015/01/27) smg115-8 (2015/01/28) smg115-9 (2015/01/29) smg115-10 (2015/01/30) smg115-11 (2015/01/31) smg115-12 (2015/02/01) smg115-13 (2015/02/01) smg115-14 (2015/02/02) smg115-15 (2015/02/02) smg115-16 (2015/02/03) smg115-17 (2015/02/04) smg115-18 (2015/02/05) smg115-19 (2015/02/06) smg115-20 (2015/02/07) smg115-21 (2015/02/08) smg115-22 (2015/02/09) smg115-23 (2015/02/10) smg115-24 (2015/02/11) smg115-25 (2015/02/12) smg115-26 (2015/02/13) smg55-15 (2015/01/28) smg55-16 (2015/02/07) smg116 (2015/02/03) smg117 (2015/02/06) --------APPLIED-------- smg55-17 (2015/02/14) smg55-18 (2015/02/15) smg55-19 (2015/02/18) smg55-20 (2015/02/21) smg55-21 (2015/02/23) smg55-22 (2015/02/24) smg55-23 (2015/02/26) smg55-24 (2015/02/27) smg55-25 (2015/02/28) smg55-26 (2015/03/02) smg55-27 (2015/03/03) smg118 (2015/02/10) smg119 (2015/02/21) smg120 (2015/02/26) smg121 (2015/03/03) smg122 (2015/03/06)